


Heim

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Lothars POV, Male Friendship, Prompt Fic, Rolfs POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Dietmar fragt sich, was mit Lothar los ist.>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Asyl / Obdach  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft  
> Handlung: Dietmar fragt sich, was mit Lothar los ist.  
> Anmerkung: Spielt in einer der frühen Staffeln. Und lag hier schon eine Weile fast fertig rum, und dank der Bingo-Deadline hab ich jetzt die Augen zugekniffen und ihn fertig gemacht. Obwohl ich eigentlich viel dringender einen Vortrag fertigmachen müßte, oje …  
> Länge: ~ 1.150 Wörter

***

„Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“ Dietmar klappte die Tür seines Spindes zu. „Das Wetter ist ja wirklich bescheiden. Ich kann dich zuhause absetzen.“

„Nee, laß mal.“ Lothar knöpfte sein Hemd zu und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. „Dann steht morgen das Rad ja noch hier.“

„Ich kann dich auch wieder abholen.“ Dietmar lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Du wirst doch klatschnaß.“

„Das brauchst du nicht, sag ich doch!“ Er knallte die Tür seines Spindes ein bißchen lauter zu als unbedingt nötig und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Daß Dietmar aber auch immer so verflucht nett sein mußte!

***

Natürlich war er klatschnaß geworden. Und natürlich lief mal wieder kein heißes Wasser in den Duschen. Heinz von der dreiundzwanzig hatte ihn schon beim Reinkommen über den Stand der Dinge informiert. Als er endlich in sein Zimmer kam, war er zwar sauber und trocken, aber eiskalt. Der Kühlschrank war leer, und zu spät war es sowieso, also machte er kurzen Prozeß und ging gleich zu Bett. Während ihm langsam wieder etwas wärmer wurde, starrte er an die Decke und lauschte dem Rauschen der Schnellstraße. Schlimm genug, daß Dietmar das mit dem Trinken wußte. Da mußte er nicht auch noch sehen, wo er jetzt wohnte. Männerwohnheim. Das war kaum besser als auf der Straße. Aber in der Zeit, in der er getrunken hatte, hatte er so einige Fehler gemacht. Manche ziemlich teuer. Im Augenblick blieb ihm nur noch der Selbsterhalt, und die Mieten in Hamburg hatten sich gewaschen. Da war so ein Zimmer mit Dusche auf dem Flur, die er sich mit neun anderen teilte, das einzige, was er sich momentan leisten konnte. Momentan und vermutlich noch einige Jahre. Er zog die Decke höher. Wenigstens hatte er ein Dach über dem Kopf und die Arbeit – es hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte das auch noch verloren.

***

„Rolf?“ Dietmar steckte den Kopf ins Büro. „Kann ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?“

„Komm rein.“ Rolf legte den Dienstplan beiseite. Zwei Bandscheibenvorfälle, einmal Mutterschutz und eine Versetzung – wußte der Himmel, wie er alle Schichten besetzt kriegen sollte. „Was gibt’s?“

„Es ist wegen Lothar.“ Dietmar kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das sagen soll …“

Rolf schluckte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Noch ein Ausfall. Und dann hatte er so gehofft, daß der Junge es schaffen würde. „Hat er wieder angefangen?“

„Was?“ Dietmar schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

Rolf war so erleichtert, daß er den Anfang von Dietmars Geschichte gar nicht mitbekam. Aber dann wurde ihm schnell klar, warum sein Kollege sich Sorgen machte. Dummerweise konnte er dazu schlecht was sagen. Er kannte Lothars aktuelle Anschrift natürlich und konnte sich vorstellen, daß ihm seine Situation unangenehm war. Aber wenn Lothar nicht wollte, daß die Kollegen davon etwas wußten, dann mußte er das respektieren. Er versuchte Dietmar zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig zu vermitteln, daß er es schätzte, daß der andere sich um seine Kollegen kümmerte. Das war bei weitem nicht selbstverständlich, er hatte auch schon andere Reviere erlebt. Dummerweise hatte Dietmar ein sehr gutes Gespür für Menschen. Das machte ihn zu einem guten Polizisten, ließ ihn aber auch sofort erkennen, wenn ihm sein Chef etwas verschwieg.

„Frag Lothar selbst“, sagte Rolf schließlich, der sich nicht mehr zu helfen wußte. „Es ist jedenfalls nichts, worüber du dir Sorgen machen mußt.“

So ganz stimmte das natürlich nicht, dachte Rolf, während er Dietmars breitem Rücken hinterher sah. Finanziell mußte es ziemlich schlecht aussehen für Lothar. Aber seit einem dreiviertel Jahr war er trocken und im Dienst wieder so zuverlässig, wie er es gewesen war, bevor diese ganze Geschichte mit seiner Frau losgegangen war. Und damit war doch schon mal viel geschafft. Bei diesen Geldgeschichten konnte man ihm nunmal nicht helfen – das einzige, was er da tun konnte, war zu prüfen, ob in absehbarer Zeit eine Beförderung in Frage kam.

***

„Hallo, Lothar.“

Er zuckte mit dem Haustürschlüssel in der Hand zusammen und drehte sich um. „Dietmar?“

„Ich war zufällig in der Gegend.“ Dietmar lächelte ihn an. „Hast du Lust was trinken zu gehen?“

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie bei Kalle, Dietmar mit einem Bier und er mit einer Apfelsaftschorle, und er wußte immer noch nicht so genau, wie das passiert war. Außer daß er Dietmar garantiert nicht mit in sein 12 Quadratmeter Zimmer hatte nehmen wollen, und daß sein Kollege garantiert nicht „zufällig“ vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht war. Da war es bei Kalle sehr viel neutraler. Und Dietmar sagte zum Glück auch gar nichts zu seiner Wohnsituation, sondern redete über das neue Schichtdienstsystem, mit dem Rolf liebäugelte.

„Er versucht es jedes Jahr wieder mit einem neuen System“, seufzte Dietmar gerade. „Als ob das was dran ändern würde, daß wir unterbesetzt sind.“

„Das ist nur vorübergehend!“

Dietmar nickte. „Klar.“

Er sah peinlich berührt in sein Glas. Na super, jetzt hatte er selbst davon angefangen.

„Die Mieten haben aber auch angezogen in den letzten Jahren.“

„Mhm.“

„Ich bin wirklich froh, daß mein Vermieter das nicht mitgemacht hat.“

„Glückspilz“, brummte Lothar. „Weißt du, seit der Scheidung … naja, und dann hab‘ ich in der Zeit davor …“

„Ich kann’s mir vorstellen.“ Dietmar sah ihn prüfend an. „Bei mir ist eigentlich viel zu viel Platz, jetzt, wo ich wieder alleine bin. Ich hab‘ schon überlegt umzuziehen, aber so was günstiges so gut gelegen finde ich so schnell nicht wieder.“

„Da wärst du schön blöd.“

„Aber ein bißchen viel ist mir die Miete schon. Und das Zimmer unterm Dach brauche ich eigentlich gar nicht.“

„Dietmar …“ Er hatte so langsam einen Verdacht, in welche Richtung der Hase lief. „Laß gut sein.“

„Wieso?“ Dietmar nahm einen Schluck Bier und redete dann weiter. „Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen mit der ganzen Hausarbeit und so. Wenn sich jemand an der Miete beteiligen würde, wär das auch nicht verkehrt.“ Er zögerte. „Und gegen ein bißchen Gesellschaft hätte ich auch nichts, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“

Lothar fixierte wieder sein Glas. „Ich kann mir im Augenblick aber nichts anderes leisten.“

„Ach was.“ Dietmar stupste sein Glas mit seinem Bier an. „Ich mach doch auf jeden Fall Gewinn. Du zahlst soviel, wie du für dein Zimmer jetzt bezahlst. Und wir können zusammen zur Arbeit fahren – überleg mal, wieviel das spart! Ökologischer ist es außerdem.“

Lothar mußte lachen, obwohl ihm eigentlich gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war.

„Was sagst du?“

„Ich kann aber nicht kochen.“

„Dann spülst du ab.“

Er hatte immer noch einen Kloß im Hals, aber Dietmar strahlte ihn an, als hätte er gerade die Lösung all ihrer Probleme gefunden. Für einen winzigen Moment wollte er nein sagen – was, wenn das nicht funktionierte, wenn es zu viel wurde, sich nach der Arbeit auch noch jeden Abend zu sehen? Was, wenn Dietmar das schon bald bereute, daß er ihn aus Mitleid hatte einziehen lassen? Aber dann stellte er sich vor, wie er nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam – in ein richtiges Zuhause. Dietmar würde kochen und er spülen. Lothar schluckte.

„Ich hab‘ nur einen Monat Kündigungsfrist.“

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaube, der Canon erklärt gar nicht, wie es gekommen ist, daß die zwei zusammen gezogen sind. Für mich könnte es so gewesen sein.


End file.
